Exercise is an activity well known for its physical and mental health benefits. Among the various types of exercises, weight training is a form of strength training that aims to develop the strength and size of skeletal muscles. Weight training utilizes the weight force of gravity acting on physical objects to oppose the force generated by muscle. These physical objects are available in a variety of types of specialized equipment.
One type of equipment used in weight training is the kettlebell. A kettlebell allows the user to combine strength training, cardiovascular fitness and flexibility training to provide a dynamic workout. Kettlebells have traditionally comprised a cast iron weight having a substantially spherical body and a handle integrally attached to the body. Kettlebell workouts typically involve a user lifting the kettlebell by its handle and swinging the kettlebell in a series of movements.